Finding You
by ICan'tStopBelievin
Summary: After discovering a group of neglected and stranded teenagers, Will and Emma help them track their parents down and restore their normal lives. Rated T for suggestive and rude language and alcohol/drug use.
1. Miracle

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters! Enjoy!**

The sky was pitch-black. Will and Emma were driving home from a long shopping trip. They always got so much food, though it was only the two of them.

It was a peaceful drive. Few cars on the streets, no pesky delinquents running around looking for trouble. Quite a nice night. They were glad they took so long, or else they would've missed this perfect drive.

"Oh my God!"

Will suddenly stomped on the brake, screeching the tires.

"Will! What's wrong?" his wife wondered.

"I almost ran over a cat, that's all."

"Thank gosh you stopped in time."

The kitten hissed at the car and crawled away.

"Lord Tubbington! You bad cat!"

A blonde teenage boy darted out into the road to grab the cat.

"Sorry about that," he said to Will and Emma. "It's my sister's cat."

"It's okay," Emma smiled.

This boy was skimpy. Not natural-skinny, but starving-skinny. He had dirty clothes that looked like he'd been wearing them for days upon days. Maybe even a week.

He didn't seem right, according to Will and Emma's eyes. But maybe the boy was just one of those "bums" they've heard about.

Then another boy with messy black hair exited the house and ran to the blonde. He was just as thin as the other boy, but a few inches taller.

"Brittany wants me to bring Lord Tubbington in. She really doesn't feel well, worse than she did yesterday."

"Here," the blonde handed him the giant kitten. "It needs a bath. We don't want it making Brittany worse."

"But-"

"Dad paid the water bill a day ago."

The tall boy sprinted into the house with the filthy big cat, as a hispanic raven-haired teenage lady poked her head out a window. "Sam, Finn said there are people outside. Do they have food?"

"The blonde, Sam, faced Will and Emma and asked, "Do you have any food? We're out, and we're hungry."

The kind couple couldn't resist helping the troubled teen and his siblings.

"Sure," Will happily accepted the request.

"I don't mean to bother you, but can you also stay with us for a few days? Our parents are gone and our sister is very sick. We have no money or anything."

Will and Emma replied with a yes. That brought joy into Sam. "Really?" his face lit up, Will and Emma getting out of the car.

"Oh my God! Thank you so much! Thank you!"

Will patted Sam on the shoulder as Emma slowly backed away. Germs and filth wasn't her thing.

After storing the nice people's groceries in the barely-working fridge and in the pantry, the teenagers, excluding Brittany, said their thanks.

"It's no problem, really," Emma assured them.

"Yeah," Will added, "we like helping people."

Sam mentioned, "I'm Sam." He pointed at the tall boy, who was soaked as a result of the cat's bath, and said, "That's my brother, Finn."

"I'm Santana," the Hispanic nudged her way inbetween the two boys.

"And I'm Puck," a slender boy with a short black Mohawk said loudly.

Who names their kid "Puck?"

"His name's Noah," Santana sighed.

That explains it.

"Call me Puck."

"And I'm Artie," a poorly groomed brunette boy in a wheelchair grinned.

Will insisted, "Where are your parents?"

"Umm..."

"Sam, is it? What did you say about a sick sister?"

"Oh," Sam answered, "Brittany's upstairs in bed."

"I'm going to check on her," Will went to find his sister.

Brittany was lying on a sheetless mattress that was sitting on the stained floor. She clenched the pillow against her belly as she curled in pain. The blanket had fallen off of her, but she didn't care.

She heard a person wandering the hall. "Sam?"

Will entered the room. "Hey, Brittany?"

"Are you God?" the blonde asked hopefully.

"No, I'm Will Schuester. I'm here to help you."

"Help me do what?" she murmured.

"To help you get better."

"Okay."

"Are you hungry?"

"No. I'm Brittany."

"Do you need anything,_ Brittany_?"

"No. I want to be left alone. I don't feel well."

"Well, okay then. Just shout for me if you need anything?"

Brittany didn't reply, so Will joined everyone downstairs.

He heard a few stomachs grumble. "If you guys are hungry, you can eat. Grab anything from the fridge or cupboard."

"We were waiting to ask you what we could eat," Finn told him. "We don't want to eat anything that you might be saving."

"Where's Emma?"

"She's helping Artie with his bath," Puck announced. "I want a bath next because one- she bought shampoo that smells great compared to what I smell like right now, and two- that woman is sexy and it gives her a reason to touch me." He was jealous of the thought of a sexy woman pampering another guy. "Like, 'sup MILF?! Where's my attention?"

"Dude, I don't think she has kids or else she would've brought them with," Sam pointed out.

"Unless she's like our mom," Finn suggested.

"I doubt it," Santana sighed.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Will was concerned.

"Our mom goes around town dealing drugs, being a slut, and doing whatever, and our dad...Well, we don't really know. The bar? Jail?"

Emma brought Artie out of the bathroom. His hair was snarled, but clean. He was wearing clean clothes from the closet, which Emma had to step over trash and clutter to get to. She would be cleaning that up after the kids were well.

Emma combed Artie's hair when she heard Puck rant about needing a bath.

"One minute, Puck. I'm almost done."

After a warm, fulfilling supper, everyone's mood dramatically went up. But Brittany just felt more nauseous.

"We're going to see a doctor," Will demanded. He couldn't see the girl suffer anymore."

"Would you like to get vaccinations?" Emma offered the teens.

"Can we?" Artie begged.

"Sure."

"Will?" Sam said, putting his shoes on.

"What, bud?" Will raced over.

Sam whispered, "Can you tie my shoes?"

"Sure."

Will tied the boy's laces.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to teach you to tie your shoes. How about that?"

"Thanks, Will."

"No prob."

"Brittany," Emma called, "time for your medicine."

"No."

"All you have to do is take a small spoonful, then that's it until tomorrow."

"Emma," Artie rolled up to her. "can you take me upstairs?"

"Sure."

Soon later, Santana, Puck, Finn and Sam were ready to call it a night. And after finally convincing Brittany to take medcine, Emma was bushed.

"Will?" Emma watched the kids sleeping in peace.

"What, baby?"

"We did great. We were the miracle they've been waiting for."

"I'm a little worried."

"Why?"

"Earlier, they told me about their parents leaving them. I want to track their parents down and make everything right again."

"Well then we'll just do that, also. We did this, so we could do that."

"I'm just worried how it'll turn out in the end."

"I think it'll be just fine, no matter what happens."

Emma snuggled into Will's arms.

"Yeah, I think it will be, too."


	2. Missing Finn

**I don't own Glee! I wish I did though. Oh well. Nothing I can do about it. **

**Grr. **

_**So here's what happened last chapter just in case you didn't know: **_

_**Will and Emma found these teenagers - Sam, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Finn and Artie - who are being constantly abandoned by their parents. Sam - doesn't even know the people - asks them for food and stuff. I mean, who does that? You can't just ask strangers for food and welcome them in your house. **_

_**Will checks on sick Brittany, and she thinks he's God. He gets her name wrong. What a shame! **_

**"Are you hungry?" **

**"No. I'm Brittany." **

_**Meanwhile, Emma gives Artie a bath, and the others discuss what their parents are up to, which sort of concerns Will. **_

_**After dinner, we find out that Artie is looking forward to getting a shot at the hospital - thank God at least someone's exited - and Will makes plans. **_

_**"Tomorrow, I'm going to teach you to tie your shoes." **_

_**Will decides he wants to track their parents down and make everything right again. **_

_**Emma assures him that it'll be fine in the end, no matter what. **_

_**I guess that's about right! **_

_**That's what you missed. **_

Emma had gotten up to use the bathroom, and she freaked at the sight of an empty blanket.

"Will, wake up!"

"What, honey?"

"That Finn isn't here."

"Maybe he's downstairs."

No. He most likely was not downstairs because he was a loud, clumsy boy, and Emma would've heard him by now.

"Don't worry. He could've left somewhere. He isn't a baby, you know."

But Finn didn't seem like a teen to wander, especially without anyone knowing. Emma began to panic, awakening Finn's siblings.

"Emma? What the fuck's going on?" Santana hissed, cranky from lack of sleep.

"Where's Finn?" Artie asked, peering his head up from the pillow.

"Yeah. Where_ is _Finn?" Puck snarled.

"Finn?!" Will called out, standing up.

"Maybe he ran away?" Brittany suggested, holding onto her aching belly. "He can't run away. Ever since the cricket stopped reading to me every night, he's been the only person to."

Okee...

"I'll go look outside," Sam said.

"Oh my gosh," Emma went into panic mode.

Anything could've happened to him in a split second.

"What to do," Emma paced. "What to do."

"He's not outside," Sam reported back.

Shit.

Just what they needed. Parents and a Finn to find.


	3. The Search for Finn

**I do not own Glee! **

_A/N: I know I have not been on in a while. I'm busy getting an education for almost 40% of my week because I want to get a great job and become rich and famous. That may take years, but that's good because you know I'll kinda be here for a while :) _

_And lately, me and my friends have been addicted to Glee: Karaoke Revolution so..._

_**I don't know who reads a third chapter of a story without reading the second but... **_

_**Here's what happened last chapter:**_

_**You were left with a small cliffhanger. **_

_**Emma noticed Finn was gone, and she woke everyone up. **_

_**Now everyone's worried, especially Brittany. **_

_**"He can't run away. Ever since the cricket stopped reading to me every night, he's been the only one to." **_

_**Sam looked ouside to find no trace of Finn. **_

_**So now they have to find the parents and Finn. **_

_**And that's what you missed. **_

Will rubbed the blur from his eyes. "Let's get in the car."

"Can we eat first?" Santana gulped drowsily, carressing the back of her neck.

"Grab something and eat in the car. If something happened to him, we have no time to waste."

"I don't feel so well. Can I stay home?" Brittany mumbled, facing Will.

"Okay," Will said. "Emma, stay here with her just in case Finn comes back."

Will drove slightly over the speed limit, not paying attention to his speed.

"I hope we find Finn," Puck said, "especially unharmed."

Puck wasn't the only one that hoped they would find Finn unharmed.

Santana sort of disliked his way of doing things sometimes. And often she'd make fun of things, such as his burnt cooking. But she liked him being in her life.

Artie depended on him for a lot, and never took granted for anything. He did things for Finn in return. They worked together, helping each other deal with life's difficulties.

Occassionally, Sam stole Finn's spotlight - especially when he took Finn's place as the school's quarterback. But Sam never meant to. It would just happen, and he wouldn't know it until Finn got upset.

"Finn's my bro," Puck said, nervously crossing his arms, "I don't see him running away, especially without telling me first."

"Well, if he did run away, he probably had a good reason to," Will sighed.

"What if he didn't run away," Santana guessed.

"Yeah, he could've gotten kidnapped, and possibly murdered," Artie suggested in a sob, "I really hope not."

Finn was a good brother. He didn't deserve anything like that.

"Finn could've left somewhere and gotten hurt," Sam said, "Not saying anything to offend you Artie, but he could've been hit by a car and now he can't contact us because he's paralyzed."

"Let's not get carried away with our feelings," Will said, "let's just focus on finding him, okay?" He slowed the car a little, trying to calm the kids down.

"It's hard to not worry," Artie agrued.

"I know it's not. He's your brother - your family. You have a full right to worry."

"I'm scared that something may have happened."

"I'm not saying that something didn't happen, but there is a 50% chance he is just fine."

"Exactly," Santana said, lightening the mood.

Thirty minutes went by. Santana was rocking back and forth. Sam was emotionally gulping potato chips, clueless of how else to react to the situation. Artie passed out from the stress, as Puck slumped there waiting for Artie to come to.

Puck sang loudly, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-ity, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fu-"

"Puck, language," Will notified the boy of his swearing.

"Sorry."

It was a terrible time for everyone. Finn's disappearance was surely an issue.

"How's Artie doing?" Will questioned over his shoulder.

"Still out," Santana slapped Artie's cheek, and glanced over at Puck. "Looks like he's out too."

"No," Puck replied, "still conscious."

Will's phone vibrated, as Puck went to pick it up.

"Hello?" he yawned.

The person on the other side of the line said, "Puck?"

"Who dis be?"

"It's Emma. Can Will talk?"

"No he's driving. What's going on?"

"Brittany was feeling better, so I let her go to her friend's. She called me and said she saw Finn."

"Okay."

"I'll tell Brittany to come home and bring Finn with her."

"I'll let Will know. Bye."

"Let me know what?" Will demanded.

Brittany went to her friend's and she saw Finn. Emma's going to tell her to bring Finn home."

Sam hit his brother. "Artie, wake up. Brittany found Finn."

"Artie!" Puck yelled. "Dude, wake up."

Santana smacked Artie hard enough to free him from the involuntary nap.

"Huh?" Artie was confused.

"Want a potato chip?" Sam offered.

"No thanks."

"Brittany found Finn!" Santana grinned.

"Yay."

At the house, everyone paced and waited for Brittany to return with Finn.

"Any minute now," Puck said.

Brittany then rushed in. "Finn was outside."

Everyone felt outwitted by her.

"But he wasn't this morning," Sam pointed out.

"He was on the ground," she added, "I can't believe you didn't see him."

"Where's Finn right now?" Will wondered.

"Oh, he's right here," Brittany proudly reached into her pocket and showed everyone a small photo of her brother.


	4. In the Pantry

**I do not own Glee! **

_A/N: Hi. I had two people guess where Finn was, and they are Anonymous and HannahAli. The two reviewers gave me some good ideas... So Thanks you two. _

_BTW you have to read the chapter until the end to know how it turns out because I made little swerves throughout. _

_**Hey, here's what what you missed last chapter:**_

_**Will and the kids leave Emma and Brittany home to go search for Finn. **_

_**They all panic and think up possible reasons why Finn was gone. **_

_**Sam and Santana continue to panic as Artie passes out, and Puck writes a new song. **_

_**"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-ity, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fu-" **_

_**Emma calls to tell them Brittany found Finn. **_

_**Artie suddenly wakes up. Coincidence, right? **_

_**But it turns out Brittany only found a photo. Geez. **_

_**And that's what you missed.**_

Will returned to the car, leaving the kids behind with Emma. "I'll be back soon."

He drove rather slow, with his window rolled down, so Finn could recognise him and run to him.

He stopped at a few places, such as William McKinley High School and Jefferson Park. No Finn.

Will went to a place where almost every teen in Lima had been - the mall.

He went into almost every store and restaurant, asking the workers, "Have you seen this kid?"

Finally, a cashier in the Lima Bean said, "Yeah, he came in here a while ago. He wanted a bite to eat, but he didn't have enough money."

"When was he in here? Like, a few minutes ago? Hours?"

"I'd say, probably, around noon."

"Was he alone?"

"Pretty sure he was."

"'Kay, thanks."

So Finn was here at the mall. Will didn't know whether Finn could've ran off or remained in the mall somewhere.

Will was sort of relieved. If Finn went in alone, he was most likely okay. But there was still a chance that an offender sent him in for food.

Will began to sweat badly.

He wasn't ready to give up just yet. He resumed to circle the mall.

As it began to get a little dark out, Will drove off to the other side of town.

Saturday nights were the busiest. Drunks took over the streets, gangs took over the sidewalks. This was unpeaceful compared to last night.

Tonight, Will was full of gloom. He felt empty, as if he'd lost a friend. A son.

He just drove, and drove, and drove.

Through the blur of tears, he'd seen his home.

He parked the car and dashed inside the house to escape from reality.

Well, he thought, I must've left the door unlocked. At least no one robbed the place.

His phone vibrated in his pocket when he reached to answer it.

"Yeah, Em?"

"Will, where are you?"

"At home."

"The others went to look for Finn. I'm coming to meet you. I have Artie with me."

He strolled into the kitchen and wrapped up his talk with Emma.

He turned around when the pantry door slammed shut.

"Who's there?" he asked sternly, getting no answer.

Will slowly opened the door to Finn, curled up in a tight ball.

"Hey, buddy." Will was more calm.

"Hi."

"Why don't you come out?"

"I-I don't know," rolled from Finn's throat, his accent making his voice high.

"What's wrong?"

Will didn't ask how Finn had gotten in, or why he was there.

Finn rested his chin on his knees, his worn out jeans chafing his skin.

Will joined him on the floor, also curled up.

"Wanna chat?"

Finn shrugged.

"How about we leave here, and go to Breadstix? You got to be hungry."

Finn shrugged.

"What's the matter? You were all cool when we met. But now you're upset and, what's the word? Timid."

"I know. I'm nervous."

"About what?"

Finn scooted closer to Will, their arms slightly touching. "What you said last night. To Emma, when we laid down to sleep."

"Are you nervous because I told her I was worried?"

"No. After that."

"I said," he tried to recall, "uh, 'I want to track your parents down and make everything right again.' Is that what's bothering you?"

Finn nodded. "I don't want you to get my parents."

"Why? Is that a bad thing - to find your parents? What's so bad about that idea?"

"My parents aren't the best people. I don't want them and their problems in my life."

"Well, maybe they've changed. And you don't know it because you haven't seen them."

Finn scooted a tad more closer to Will, almost resting his head on the mans shoulder.

"Last night, they called. And a person named Finn "slept" until the phone stopped ringing," Will chuckled.

_**Ring, ring. **_

_**Ring, ring. **_

_"Finn! You're parents are calling your phone." _

_**Ring, ring. **_

_**Ring, ring. **_

_"Emma, will you get that? I'm taking a nap!" _

_**Ring, ring. **_

_**Ring, ring.**_

_The phone stopped ringing. _

_"I'm awake! What's for dinner?" _

"Yeah, I know," Finn said.

"Why don't we give your parents another try, okay?"

"Okay."

Finn uncurled and snuggled against Will. It was his only comfort at the moment.

"I'm a little hungry."

"Breadstix sound good?"

"Uh huh."

_A/N: HannahAli won! So review this chapter using the same name (so I know its you) saying either_

1. what you want me to write a story about, but it has to be glee and it has to be rated k-t no m. 

_2. what you want to happen or not happen in one of my stories _

_Thank you for the idea! Hope you dont mind that I maybe changed it up a tad :P I had to fit it in the storyline _


	5. Finding Mom

**I do not own Glee! **

_A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've been so freaking busy. _

_My girlfriend has been dragging me into her issues and begging me for stuff, so I keep having to get more and more money every few days which is hard. I've had a lot of schoolwork and so little time. _

_I have to write about a book I read (or was supposed to read but skimmed through instead). And I have to write out information about all the elements on the periodic table (stupid and boring) for no real reason, not like there's a test or anything. And a lot of other school stuff that I have to do over the weekend. _

_My weekend was already busy enough, and my brains almost oozed out of my ears when I found out about all this schoolwork. _

_Well, this is the end of the long hiatus! Cool, right? _

After a hundred hugs, Finn sat alone in the small, dark, peaceful although filthy bathroom.

He was scared.

He sat silently, listening to how great it was for him to be back and how great it was to be able to finally go look for parents.

Truth was, Finn hated his mom.

Before she wandered off, she lied to him, saying his dad died. She continued lying.

"I'm coming home. I regret everything I've put you guys through. There's no reason to be afraid; I'm going to take care of you from now on."

"I'm not making enough money to support all of you, so I guess no breakfast for a week."

Lies. All these damn lies.

Damn abuse, neglect, distrust. He was sick of it.

He didn't want to face it again.

Even if he knew his dad, he'd still have issues. In fact, he'd have even _more _to deal with.

"Hey, Finn!" Will tapped on the door. "It's getting late, and everyone's already asleep. Are you tired?"

"A little."

"You should hit the hay soon. Big day tomorrow." That was the last thing Will said for the rest of the night.

He let Finn reflect on their talk in the pantry, and think about what feelings he felt towards his parents.

The next morning was pretty dark and rainy for a Sunday.

Emma rubbed Finn's back as he awoke. "Good morning."

"Good morning. Where is everyone?"

"They're eating lunch in the kitchen."

"Wait, how long did I sleep?"

"Well, it's eleven-thirty. I don't know when you went to sleep last night, but I bet it was way past your bedtime."

"Oh." Finn scratched his hip, his stomach growling fiercely.

"Want breakfast? How about some oatmeal?"

"I'm up for that."

After taking time to wak4e up, Finn was asked, "How about we go for a ride, to see if your parents are around here? You in the mood right now?"

"I don't know."

"Emma and I both agree you should go along, but I guess it's up to you. Want to wait 'til later?"

"No, we can go now. In a minute."

"Meet us in the car. Grab your jacket."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Brittany occupied herself by looking outside the car window.

A tiny stray dog appeared on the sidewalk.

"Hey, bitch!" Brittany screamed at the dog.

A man then came in sight.

"I'm wearing new socks today!" Brittany shared.

"Sshh." Will sighed.

"Sssshhhh!" she shushed him. "Don't make that sound. It scares the fairies."

Will gulped.

"I have a nasty taste in my mouth," Sam remarked.

"We'll stop and get some toothbrushes and toothpaste later," Will said.

Then Will heard the worst words you could hear from a kid while driving.

"I have to pee."

The thing that really sucked was that they were surrounded by houses. They were nowhere near a gas station or store.

"How bad?" Will asked Brittany.

"Like, really bad," she stammered.

"I guess I'll turn around and you can go at home."

"Wait, nevermind."

Will resumed driving out into town.

"Uh, I really gotta go!"

Will turned the car around once more.

"Wait, no..."

"We're going back to the house, and you're all going. No matter if you have to or not, you're all going to try."

Twenty minutes was wasted.

Back on the road, Will was asked to stop.

"What, Brittany?"

"I have a friend whose dad is a friend of our mom."

"Where does he live?"

"My friend and his dad live in that brown house over there."

"You think we should stop there?" Will asked everyone.

"Worth a shot," Sam said.

"Wait, is that Kurt's house?" Finn said. "I can't go in there."

"Why not?" Will was curious.

Santana piped up, "Ever since Finn said Kurt's room or whatever was faggy, Burt won't allow Finn to be around them or their house."

Will said, "Well, then, Finn, just stay in the car. How about you all stay in the car and I go speak with this Kurt's dad?"

"Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

In town, they continued the search.

"Well, Burt told me that he and your mom used to be really, really good friends before you were born. He said he hung out with her at Fran's Burgers and Beer after Kurt's mom passed away," Will said. "Think your mom migh be there?"

"She might be anywhere," Artie remarked. "She's easier to find than our dad, at least. Our dad could be at a bar, landed in prison, or even left the country with drunk friends. He could be dead for all we know. Our mom culd be dead, too." He looked down at his disabled legs and feet. "Accidents happen to people, and people cause accidents."

"It's going to be impossible to find both of them, and getting them to come back home and be a family is hopeless," Santana said.

"You don't know that," Emma replied.

"Do you have any idea where your mom could be? Does she have a car?" Will asked.

"Yeah," Artie told him. "Last I knew, she had a truck that was drenched in black and oranged paint, and that had the shit beat out of it."

"When's the last time you've seen the truck?"

"A month ago."

"Any more details?"

"A headlight is missing, and the windows are all broken out. The window on the passenger side is covered with saran wrap."

"Okay."

They skimmed the parking lot of Fran's Burgers and Beer, but found no truck similar to Artie's description.

"Who can recognize her?"

"I can," Santana said.

"How old are you?"

"I turned eighteen a week ago."

"Let's go in Fran's and look for her. If she's not here, we'll search every bar in Lima. We're going to look for her until we find her."


	6. I Said 'Emma', I Swear!

**Again, I don't own glee. I just need something to do when: **

**1. I'm NOT in class **

**2. My roomie JJ is sleeping **

**3. When JJ is gone or ignoring me because he's mad at me **

**4. When my friends decide to hang out with one person at a time and end up choosing someone over me **

**5. When JJ grounds me after I make him mad **

**or **

**6. When there's just nothing else I want to do but entertain you folks! **

**So yeah. **

**Let's move on. **

_Here's what you missed last time: _

_Finn is sick of all the things his mom has done, but agrees to go searching for her. _

_Brittany knows her animals pretty well. _

_"Hey, bitch!" _

_She also has to use the bathroom. Wait, no. Yes. No, maybe not... _

_Will talks to Kurt's dad, who suggests where the mom might be but is wrong. _

_Then Will and Santana search bars. _

_Will makes a promise that he won't stop looking until he finds their mom. _

_And that's what you missed. _

Emma rubbed Sam's back as he kneeled on the curb, bawling in his hand.

"I cannot believe it," Finn gasped.

"I'm sorry, guys," Will sobbed, "but she's... dead."

Santana spat, "I know she's done some bad things, but we shouldn't celebrate about her death."

"Yes we should," Brittany disagreed.

Though it was only Sam and Brittany's biological mom and not anyone else's, everyone still felt close to her because she was the only real mother figure in their lives.

She wasn't a good mom, but there were times she cared about them.

Santana, Finn, and Artie never met their moms, and they grew close to her as if she were their mom.

Family doesn't have to be blood related, it can also be the ones your close to. And she was faimly to them.

But as their "mom" began to run off everyday, their family bond collapsed slowly but dramatically. And one time, she never retured.

Finn couldn't help but to go hug onto Emma and just cry.

He didn't know what he would do next. He wasn;t sure how he felt. He wasn't happy, but he wasn't quite sad either. He was more confused. It was a lot to take in - your mom spends years mentally fucking you up, then you find out she's dead.

The sun slowly set as the moon was barely visible.

After belated mourning, Will gathered everyone in the car to go back to the house.

No one spoke a word. Everyone laid down early with no supper; they had no appetite.

Finn wasn't able to sleep. Emma and Will stayed awake, worrying about the boy.

Emma scooted closer to him, letting him know there was someone to comfort him, that he was not aloe in the dark, lonely moment.

The two laid on their sides, facing each other.

She stated, "If there's anything you want to get off your mind, you can talk to me."

She caressed his cheek, and he stared at Emma for a while, taking it all in.

Her silky, clean hair and flaw free skin was a sign that she cared about her health.

The way she was caressing him soothed him, and took his troubles away for little time.

"Finn," she said, "it's all going to be okay. No matter what happens now, it will be alright later. You understand me?"

He nodded as she went to stroke his messy hair.

"Just remember that everything will get better, and there is no reason, honey, for you to worry."

Emma had the softest voice he'd ever heard. It was calming like warm milk.

He looked into her honey eyes so passionately. He really cared about her.

"I love you," he smiled, "Mama."

Emma tilted her head, pulling her hand back while he jolted up.

"I said 'Emma', I swear! I said 'Emma'!"

As shocked as she was, Emma said nicely, "It's okay, Finn. It's okay. Just lay back down and I'll rub your belly until you feel like sleeping."

"Okay."

She helped him back into the bundle of blankets and made him comfortable.

"You know," she said, "I love you too."

Who knows? Emma was a nice, loving, kindhearted woman. Maybe she'd make a perfect family member. Wait, that would be untrue. Leave out the _maybe_ and you could say it was completey true.

**Review cuz I get happy when I see that I have more reviews. **

**Please review. **

**Do it. **

**For the children **

**(of me and JJ's parents) **

**(of which by that I mean for us cuz we are the children of our parents) **

**oh, and I include JJ in this cuz that dude gives me ideas when I got nothing! **

**So just review, probably follow or favorite and blah blah you know. **


	7. How Would You Feel?

**I don't own glee... **

_A/N: Okay, okay I know I haven't posted any new chapters and I'm a jerk because I left you all hanging, but I'm back now so read and review please. _

_I said read and review PLEASE. So DO THAT! _

_Uh, oh! Mom's dead. It's shit, man. _

_Emma comforts Finn that night when he is restless. _

_"Just remember that everything will get better, and there is no reason, honey, for you to worry." _

_He tells her how much he loves her. _

_"...Mama." _

_He loves her, really. He really loves her, like a lot. _

_Maybe they could be family or something. _

_And that's what you missed last chapter. _

Santana cried out angrily, "No! I never want to see you again!"

Will peeked through the doorway to see Santana on the phone.

"You've made my life a living Hell!"

Will walked up to her as she hung up. "Hey, everything good?"

She flicked a tear from her eyelash, and calmly though rudely murmured, "You think?! She bawled quietly for a moment, then sniffled, "I just got off the phone with my dad. You think everything's okay?"

"Le'mme guess, you and your dad kind of have some problems, eh?"

"No shit. I regret even answering the call. I regret ever even talking to him. I regret ever even freaking knowing him."

"It's-"

"No. I know that talking makes people feel better, but thi-this i-is just something that nothing can help."

Will closed his eyes and sighed. What was he to do?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Will asked the kids to go upstairs so he could have a talk with Emma.

"I don't know what to do next. The mom is dead. The dad is the only hope they have, but a few of the kids decided that it's best he stays out of their lives. I am honestly stuck."

"I have to talk to you about something that happened last night," Emma said.

She then heard an almost silent but painful cry. Her mother instincts kicked in as she grew anxious. She recognised the voice - it was Artie! She rushed upstairs to help the boy.

"Emma, where are you going?" Will called.

Emma found the bathroom and struggled to force the door open. She looked through a hole in the door to find Artie.

Artie held his injured arm out in front of him, with a pair of scizzors in the other hand. He stared at the blood leaking from his wound, wincing between breaths. He glimpsed at the red blade of the scizzors before he scraped it across his wrist.

"Ah," she heard, a little louder that the first cry.

"Artie, open this door now." Emma stayed calm, trying to keep Artie calm. When she got no response, her voice grew firm. "I know you're in there. Open the door."

He shed a tear, taking a good look at what he'd done to himself.

"Artie Abrams!"

He was scared by her tone. He knew she was pissed at him for this. He knew she could see what he was doing through the hole in the door.

"Open this door. You're not in trouble, I just want to see if you're okay."

She was aware that the boy was doing this, and she had to coax him to stop.

He wondered if it hurt her to see him like this, in this terrible, sad condition. But it didn't stop him, because now he was worrying only about himself. He sliced his arm once again, fousing on how much it hurt.

He then heard Will's voice. "What's going on in there, Artie? Artie?" Will knocked the door down and dashed over to Artie.

Will fought to snatch the scizzors from Artie while Emma rolled him into the corner of the bathroom.

Will tossed the scizzors into the sink.

Emma asked, "Why were you doing this?"

Artie glanced at his arm, going to touch the bloody marks.

"Why, honey?"

"The stress. Just too much for me. My dad's coming back into my life, my..." he said, the rest as incomprehensible sobs.

Will steadily murmured, "Dude, what do you think you're doing? I thought you were stronger than this."

Emma poured rubbing alcohol onto a cotton ball and dabbed the wet wad onto his sores.

Artie flinched at the way it burned. The intensity of the alcohol wasn't as terrible as how the scizzor blade felt, but it was all he had been paying attention to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

At dinner, a huge discussion heated up. The talk soon became a fight.

Will yelled, "Okay, guys! Guys!"

"Yes?"

"If you guys don't want your dad to come back, then I guess that getting your family back together is no longer an option. I spoke to Emma earlier today, and we both agreed on something."

"I know a few of you are pretty close to Will and I," Emma remarked, "but for the rest of you, I'm not sure."

Santana stated, "I like you guys, a lot."

Sam smiled, "I do too."

Artie nodded.

"You taught me that hope and faith is important," Puck said, "and that you don't have to give up on everything. Also, you made me realize that... if you cry, it doesn't always mean you're a sissy."

Brittany's eyes widened. "It would be a pretty awesome threesome, but I think you guys are a little old for me. I mean, come on, two 30 year olds and a 16 year old...? It would be weird."

"Uh... Okay...?" said Sam's eyes.

Will breathed in, readying himself to say what he was about to say. "How would you feel if Emma and I..."

Finn swallowed a mouthful of saliva, his muscles stiff.


	8. I Still Love You

**I don't own glee... Song: Love of my Life by Queen **

"Emma and I know a lot about each of you. We know your what makes you comfortable or uncomfortable. We know your likes and dislikes. We know your beliefs." Will breathed in, readying himself to say what he was about to say. "How would you feel if Emma and I..."

Finn swallowed a mouthful of saliva, his muscles stiff.

He knew what Will was going to ask. He couldn't wait to hear it.

"...got you guys into a new home?" Will raised his eyebrows.

Fuck. Fucking damnit. Piss on it all. Piss on Finn's hopes.

_Love of my life, _

_you've hurt me. _

_You've broken my heart, _

_and now you leave me. _

Finn dreamed of creating a life with Will and Emma. He hoped he would be their son for the rest of his time on Earth, for eternity actually.

Emma smiled, "We know a nice couple who'd love you guys."

"I'm pretty sure you know Coach Beiste from the high school," Will offered, "Well, ever since she found out about this, she and her husband Cooter Menkins decided they'd be more than happy to take you all in."

"No!" Finn pounded his fists on the hard table. "Ouch... Ah."

"What's wrong, Finn?" Will gasped.

_Love of my life, _

_can't you see? _

_Bring it back, _

_bring it back. _

"I don't want this." Finn was about to cry then and there.

"Huh?"

Finn thought up excuses to why he didn't want this.

He had a reason: he wanted to be their family. But he couldn't tell them, especially not now. He'd rather sit and make excuses for why he didn't want this new home thing to happen. It just didn't feel right to admit his true feelings.

He felt alone. He thought that no one else in the room thought the same.

He tried to not shout, fidgeting with his jacket zipper. "I don't want this. I don't want anything to change. Everything's going too fast!"

He made excuses after excuses. He tried to ignore the real emotions that lurked inside him.

Emma cooed, "You're a great kid. You deserve a great life."

"Just... just... no. I can't take it. I c-c-can't do this!"

"What's wrong, honey?"

"I don't want to go to a new home. I don't want anything to change. Everything's fine how it is."

_Don't take it away from me, _

_because you don't know _

_what it means to me. _

"Why don't you want anything to change?" Emma could sense a stir in his mind. She knew something was wrong. It wasn't the feeling of going to a new home that bothered him; it was something else.

"Because..."

"Why?" Her eyes just brightened is world. Her voice was so... pure. The way she'd been was so perfect, nothing needed to change.

He glanced over at Will. The man only stared back. He was a great man. Nothing of him needed to change either.

Finn gave in to Emma's little 'Why?' after swallowing a giant lump. "I-I," he closed his eyes, them opened them after thinking up a way to stall. "I... Who's ready for dessert? I know I am!"

Puck raised is eyebrow, confused as hell.

"I am!" Brittany raised her hand.

Finn slipped, "Hey Mom, is the cake done?" Once he realized what he'd said, he froze.

Brittany didn't understand Finn's dilemma. "Yeah, is the cake done?!"

Finn saw Emma and Will's faces, and let his jaw drop. "I-I..."

Santana interrupted the silence "What did you just say...?"

The boy's heart raced faster than it had ever went. His breath was lost in his throat.

Shit.

"Uh..."

"Finn?" Will said.

Finn stood up and left without a word.

Emma and Will chased after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

On the back porch, the two adults joined Finn.

"Hey, buddy," Will patted his shoulder. "How you feeling?"

Finn shrugged.

"Listen, I'm sorry for everything."

"For what? You never did anything."

"I never asked you how you felt about living in a new home. I took control of everything without any consideration of what you wanted for yourself."

"It's not that." Finn sighed, looking at the two. "I was just making excuses so I didn't have to talk about my feelings. What I was really trying to say was... I want you to be my family. No one else seems to be good enough, but you guys are just... different. Uh, I mean in a good way, different in a good way. Whatever. And I can't explain how much you've changed my life. I l-love you guys... Mom, Dad..."

Will and Emma smiled at each other, then grabbed Finn's hands. "We love you too, son."

_You will remember _

_when this is blown over _

_and everything's all by the way. _

Finn chuckled as he was pulled into a big, heartwarming hug.

_When I grow older, _

_I will be there at your side _

_to remind you _

_how I still love you. _

Finn murmured into their ears, "I _still _love you."

_Love of my life... _

_Love of my life... _


	9. Thank You

Did you like this? Please review :)

* * *

Should I make a sequel to this?

Please message me if you have any ideas or requests.

* * *

Thank you all for reading. Check out my other stories, also!


End file.
